Typically, an optical instrument is transported (e.g. shipped or otherwise moved from location to location) by housing the optical instrument in a box or container lined with conventional packaging material such as foam, EPE foam, packing paper, bubble wrap or the like. During transport of the instrument, the box may experience shocks, which may cause associated shock forces to be transmitted through the box and to the optical instrument. Further, the optical instrument may move inside the box, collide with the sidewalls of the box and experience associated collision forces. Such shock forces and/or collision forces may be harmful to the optical instrument.
Different techniques have been used to reduce the forces experienced by optical instruments during transport inside such boxes. For example, the box may be filled with “peanut foam” which may reduce movement of the optical instrument inside the box and reduce the forces transmitted to the optical instrument. However, peanut foam may settle or otherwise move around inside the box during transport, leaving parts of the optical instrument unprotected.
There remains a general desire for more effective ways to house and transport optical instruments while mitigating damage to the optical instruments.